Ocean Butterflies International Pte Ltd
Ocean Butterflies International (Chinese: 海蝶國際集團) is an independent Asian music and entertainment company specializing in Chinese-Pop (C-pop). Founded in 1986, it operates in six regions: Mainland China, Taiwan, Hong Kong, Singapore, Malaysia and United States. History In 1986, Ocean Butterflies was founded in Singapore as Ocean Butterflies Production Pte Ltd. In 1990, Ocean Butterflies expanded into music production and in record and singles production for artists from Taiwan, Hong Kong and Malaysia. In 2007, International Data Group, Susquehanna International Group & Accel Partners invested in the company to set up Ocean Butterflies International. Enterprises ;Ocean Butterflies International comprises 5 major enterprises : * Ocean Butterflies Music: music label, artiste management, music production, concert organizer, marketing and distribution network * Touch Music Publishing: administrates worldwide songs and songwriters * Ocean Butterflies Technology: on-line, mobile digital music platform, digital/mobile distribution and licensing network. * Music Forest: music schools and artist training in C-pop market in Singapore, Malaysia and mainland China. * Ocean Butterflies Communications: product branding, marketing and event organization Touch Music Publishing Touch Music Publishing handles the administration and licensing of songs for Ocean Butterflies Music. In 2011 Touch Music Publishing began licensing production music outside of its pop music catalogue. Touch Music Publishing is a member of MPS and Composers & Authors Society of Singapore (COMPASS, http://www.compass.org.sg/cIndex13.aspx). Subsidiaries Mainland China * Ocean Butterflies Music Co Ltd, Beijing * Touch Music Publishing Co Ltd, Beijing * Music Forest (Beijing) Co Ltd * Ocean Butterflies Times Digi-Tech (Beijing) Co. Ltd * Ocean Butterflies Times Advertisement Co. Ltd, Beijing * Ocean Butterflies Distribution Co Ltd, Guangdong Taiwan * Ocean Butterflies Music Co Ltd * Yellow Records Co Ltd (defunct) * Touch Music Publishing Co Ltd Hong Kong * Ocean Butterflies Music (HK) Ltd * Touch Music Publishing (HK) Ltd Singapore * Ocean Butterflies Music Pte Ltd * Touch Music Publishing Pte Ltd * OB Forest Music Pte Ltd Malaysia * Halo Music (M) Sdn Bhd * Touch Music Publishing (M) Sdn Bhd * Halo Forest Sdn Bhd Current roster Singapore * By2 * Stella Seah (aka Hui Xian) Taiwan * Chris Wang * Tang YuZhe * Linda Liao * Weng Xinyi Malaysia * Melvin Sia * Wincci Su * Will Ng China * Xu Song (aka Vae) * Zhang Jing (aka Jeanie Zhang) * Don (aka DongNan) * Qi Wei (aka Stephy) * Yuan ChengJie (aka Jerry Y) * Cao XuanBin (aka Shane) * Lin Lin * Shen YiSha External links * Ocean Butterflies International homepage * Ocean Butterflies Music kicks off search for next JJ Lin, BY2 *Ocean Butterflies 25th Anniversary *OB artist supporting the Singa Lion *News article on Ocean Butterflies beginnings to its 25th anniversary *The Singapore Butterfly Effect *Touch Music Publishing a member of MPS *Touch Music Publishing Featured at Asia Television Forum *COMPASS *Midem Blog *Channel News Asia - The Singapore Butterfly Effect *LASALLE Scholarship for Sunsilk Academy Fantasia winner -Hui Xian *Straits Times - Next Wave Singapore Singers Category:Pop record labels Category:Singaporean independent record labels Category:Hong Kong independent record labels Category:Chinese independent record labels Category:Companies established in 1986 Category:1986 establishments in Singapore Category:Companies based in Beijing